Una Decisión Correcta
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Perseguido por tres bombones un serio profesor de ...
1. Default Chapter

**UNA DECISIÓN CORRECTA**

**o.k. nuevamente les envió saludos a todos y todas, ahora con la novedad y moda de equidad de género que esta tanto en boga, pues no hay que pasarlo desapercibido (ajá).**

**Bueno pues comenzamos este capitulo es de mi primer fic largo, espero no aburrirles, al menos no quiero más de 20 capitulos, sería horrible, si yo desespero, con muchos cuando sucede, pero a veces se sale de las manos, pero creo en mí y me tendré en la linea.**

**Lo de siempre los personajes son de Rowling, yo no saco ningún provecho de esto ni utilidad monetaria solo divertirme un rato… y sacar cualquier sentimiento en todo caso.**

**Sino les gusta el slash ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor.**

**Este fic es un Severus x Lucius; Severus x Draco; Severus x Sirius (mi complejo).**

**Capitulo 1.- Introducción**

Corporación Malfoy's, 6 de Enero de 2004

Dentro de uno de los rascacielos más imponentes de Nueva York, se llevaba a cabo una de las reuniones más importantes de ese año para la corporación Malfoy; en esta se firmaba el acuerdo para fusionarse con la más grande compañía italiana de comunicaciones, compañía que acaparaba el mercado Europeo.

La corporación Malfoy tenía a su cargo la construcción de varios satélites y torres de transmisión en América del Norte e Inglaterra, y por ello, con este trato llegaba prácticamente a tener el mayor monopolio a nivel mundial.

Los presidentes y dueños de ambas empresas se encontraban en esos momentos discutiendo los últimos puntos.

-Bueno supongo que con todos estos acuerdos y cláusulas estipuladas estamos pactando beneficios equitativos para ambas empresas -. Expresó un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, piel pálida y ojos azul grisáceos: Lucius Malfoy. A su lado se encontraba otro hombre idéntico a él sólo que de menor edad, Draco L. Malfoy, el orgullo del mayor y su único heredero, al que llevaba entrenando desde los 15 años para ocupar su lugar cuando se retirara.

-En efecto me parece que es justo el reparto equitativo de ganancias tanto en el presente como en el futuro -. Dijo una voz sedosa perteneciente a una persona madura y segura como un buen caballero de mundo, el cual tenía el cabello negro azulado peinado hacia atrás y unos profundos ojos azul intenso. Luciendo un traje oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca: Sirius Black.

Terminaron de firmar junto con los respectivos testigos y abogados de ambas empresas, para un momento después estrechar sus manos y finalizar la reunión.

-Remus, por favor, lleva el maletín con los papeles al hotel, y ponlos en la caja de seguridad- ordenó Sirius a su abogado, un caballero de igual edad, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos dorados.

-De acuerdo Sirius, ¿alguna otra cosa?- preguntó el aludido.

-Si por favor, llama a casa y pregunta como están Videl y Yago, espero no hayan mandado al manicomio a la nueva nana- sonrió al recordar a ese par de mellizos de 5 años que eran el centro de su universo.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana. Pero antes una pregunta, Sirius: ¿a qué hora saldremos? Es para informar al piloto.

-Yo te aviso temprano Remus, por ahora tengo que platicar con Malfoy sobre otros asuntos.

-Buenas noches señores Malfoy, Sirius, damas y caballeros, con su permiso- Adujo Remus saliendo deprisa y siendo escoltado inmediatamente por dos guardaespaldas.

-¿Siempre fue así de formal tu abogado, Black? - inquirió Lucius. A su vez Sirius miró fijamente a este para indicarle con la mirada prevacia. Respondiendo a esto, llamó la atención de los demás presentes y ordenó

-Está bien damas y caballeros, les agradezco su presencia en esta nueva etapa de la corporación Malfoy-Black- En ese momento los demás accionistas se pusieron de pie abandonando la sala, sólo quedando Draco.

-Tu también hijo, ve con nuestro abogado para que te ponga al tanto del papeleo y trámites que se harán y recuérdale la próxima visita a Italia a las empresas Black- Draco frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, sabía que su padre deseaba estar a solas con el Sr. Black y no lo entendía, aún así salió, diciendo un apenas audible Buenas noches.

-¿En que estábamos Black?- Inquirió Lucius sentándose en la silla contigua a Sirius.

-Sí, siempre ha sido igual de formal mi abogado Remus… pero sólo en presencia de extraños - contestó.

-A parte de atractivo- soltó Lucius inocentemente.

-No te le acerques Malfoy- amenazó Sirius.

-¿Que acaso es tu amante?

-No, pero si la persona de mayor confianza en mi vida, mi amigo y está por demás decir que lo tengo en alta estima, además de que está comprometido con Nymphadora Tonks, una pariente lejana mía, algo excéntrica, pero muy, de la cual está muy enamorado.

-Qué lastima…- suspiró Lucius

-Si es una lastima…- suspiró también Sirius; ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír sonoramente.

-Me alegra volver a verte Black.

- Lo mismo digo, Malfoy, hace cuánto tiempo teníamos planeado esto, pero por fin lo hicimos.

- Cierto, nuestro sueño, desde que estábamos en Hogwarts... éramos unos adolescentes en ese entonces. De verdad, ¿cuántos años tiene Draco? Creo que me he perdido gran parte de su vida, pero te trajiste a Narcisa y a él cuando estaba recién nacido- inquirió Sirius.

**- **Sílo traje a Estados Unidos muy pequeño, ahora ya tiene 20 años, pero ha salido muy inteligente para los negocios – resopló con orgullo Lucius.  
- Me alegro, yo espero que alguno de los míos siga mis pasos, para mantener este emporio, pero aún están muy pequeños.  
- 5 años, pero al menos disfrutaste tu soltería hasta los 30 años.   
- Por supuesto yo siempre me cuidé, cosa que tú no hiciste, por eso mi prima te atrapó****fácilmente. Ja, ja, ja, ja.  
- No fue nada gracioso, Black. Cierto que me atrapó en una borrachera, fui un tonto, pero no me quejo. Al menos me liberé de ella después de 10 años, tras descubrirla", con su amante en mi cama.

- Malfoy estás hablando de mi prima-. Contestó de manera un poco incómoda Sirius. -Además tú no eres una blanca palomita.  
- Sí, pero eso no le quita nada. En fin, no vamos a discutir por esto, ¿cierto? ¿A dónde quieres ir esta noche Black?.  
- No lo sé, tú recomienda. Tú conoces este país, no yo.  
- Bueno, ¿algo cultural, o desenfrenado?  
- Cultural, me estoy retirando del mundo del libertinaje.  
- ¡Qué aburrido!- exclamó Lucius.

- Lo siento, es que ya soy padre de familia y debo poner el ejemplo.  
- Entonces vamos a escuchar a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Inglaterra, viene con una nueva cantante que está teniendo éxito. De ahí vamos a tomar una copa y seguir charlando, ¿te parece?  
- Humm…- asintió encogiendo los hombros-. ¿Pero tienes boletos para entrar?

- Tengo un palco personal para cuando yo quiera ir, por eso cooperé generosamente para la construcción de esa sala.  
- Vaya, me sorprendes. Pero yo no me quedo atrás, porque en Italia tengo preferencia para todo este tipo de actividades en todas las salas.  
- ¡¡Qué snob!!

- Mira quién habla.

Nuevamente ambos rieron de buena gana. Levantándose para disponerse a salir del edificio, Lucius dio un par de órdenes a una de sus asistentes. Cuando salieron del edificio abordaron la limusina de la empresa para dirigirse al evento.  
En el trayecto continuaron hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Lucius preguntó.  
- Hay una cosa que me intriga Black, ¿cómo es posible que no te hayan atrapado nuevamente después de la muerte de tu esposa?  
Sirius reflejó incomodad ante esta pregunta, pero aun así respondió de mala gana.  
- Tú sabes perfectamente que amé a Ashanti como a ninguna persona, además no deseo imponerles una presencia extraña a mis hijos.  
- ¿Pero no te sientes a veces solo?  
- No te lo niego pero para eso están los amigos y amigas cariñosas, que están más que dispuestos a quitarme ese sentimiento de vez en cuando.  
- Ja, ja, ja- rió Lucius- no cambias desde que eras un adolescente.  
- Cierto, tú sabes "genio y figura hasta la sepultura", igual que tú. Y parece que Draco sigue tus pasos.  
- Bueno, hijo de tigre, pinto tiene que ser, ¿o no? Nunca entendí que te atrajo de tu esposa al grado de desafiar a tus padres. Mira que la aristocrática familia Black aceptara a una chica árabe, **sí** que fue histórico.  
- No te burles Lucius... Pero sí, Ashanti me conquistó con su dulzura, y sus hermosos ojos, - lanzando un suspiro - nunca he vuelto a encontrar unos iguales.   
Lucius rodó sus ojos, ¿por qué tuvo que preguntar? Cambió de plática inmediatamente.  
- En serio, ¿quieres ir a ese concierto?  
- Sí, así es, necesito relajarme un poco... El día ha sido muy pesado.   
- Bueno, pero sigo pensando que sería mejor algo desenfrenado: saca más rápido la tensión.  
- No me tientes Satanás… vade retro- dijo Sirius alzando las manos y haciendo el símbolo de una cruz con ambas manos.  
- ¡¡Que ridículo!!…  
- Parece que ya llegamos…   
- Sí, así es, espero te agrade… Ven, entremos.   
Ambos salieron de la limusina, para subir las escaleras de mármol rosa de la sala de conciertos imponente de Nueva York, pasando ambos por las puertas de cristal esmerilado rodeados por sus guardaespaldas.  
- Buenas noches señor Malfoy, no esperábamos que asistiera-. Dijo un hombre de ojos castaños y cabello negro, haciendo una profunda reverencia.  
- Cierto no pensaba venir Dimitri, pero aquí mi socio y amigo Sirius Black ha venido de Italia y quiso una distracción. Vi en el programa mensual que me envían que estaría la Orquesta de Inglaterra con una nueva cantante de ópera, muy buena pero no recuerdo su nombre, ¿cómo se llama?  
- Su nombre es Sarel, originaria también de Inglaterra. Tiene una estupenda voz, le aseguro que lo disfrutará.  
- Eso espero Dimitri.

- Además está un nuevo violinista que acompañará a la cantante y que también es excelente – contestó Dimitri.

- Ahhh, vaya- expresó sin mucho entusiasmo Lucius.  
Dimitri se giró y se inclinó saludando a Sirius.  
- Es un placer conocerlo, señor Black.  
- Gracias, lo mismo digo, Dimitri.  
- Los acompañaré al palco.  
- Vamos.

Continuaron ascendiendo escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde una puerta de madera blanca tallada con varios motivos barrocos, esta embellecíael sitio, al traspasar la entrada se encontraba un palco central con 5 butacas al parecer muy cómodas y cortinas rojas de terciopelo, al lado de cada butaca se encontraban unas pequeñas pantallas de televisión.

Vaya por fin colocaste los visores- adujo Lucius dirigiéndose a Dimitri.

Así es, Sr. Malfoy, tal y como usted lo ordenó. Así podrá tener una mejor vista del escenario sin necesidad de usar ya los binoculares.

Por supuesto, claro que a veces es mejor disfrutarlo con tus propios ojos.

¿Por las bellezas… del escenario?- preguntó Sirius.

Claro, las escenografías suelen ser muy hermosas, por lo menos fíjate en esta…

Lucius señala al escenario, indicando a la vez con un ademán para sentarse, ante ellos estaba una de las más hermosas salas de conciertos del país, con sus acabados griegos a la orilla, y con gigantescas cortinas rojas de terciopelo que daban esa sensación de transportarse hacia épocas antiguas.

De pronto Sirius comienza a recordar su vida en Italia, junto a su esposa muerta, lanzando un profundo suspiro que no pasa inadvertido por su acompañante, el cual no hizo ningún comentario.

Por su parte Lucius comprendió perfectamente lo que le ocurría a su amigo, no por nada habían pasado tantos años juntos en Hogwarts y a pesar de pertenecer a casas distintas, no fue un obstáculo para convertirse en amigos; aunque no soportaba a sus demás compañeros, pero a pesar de eso su amistad no se vió impedida, la cual ha durado hasta esta época. A veces lo envidiaba en secreto por poder ser siempre ese romántico empedernido que se entregaba totalmente a lo que creía, algo que él no había podido hacer en toda su existencia. Pero los polos opuestos siempre se atraen y eso pasó, sus caracteres se complementaban incluso al momento de hacer de las suyas en la universidad de Oxford, compartiendo la misma profesión, clases, complicidad, travesuras, secretos, parrandas, amoríos clandestinos y un largo etc.

¿Llegaría algún día el fin de esta amistad? No, ni por un amant**e **había sucedido.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, indicando que era tiempo de iniciar el concierto.

Bueno Lucius disfrutemos de este momento de paz y tranquilidad, entre nosotros- Sirius lo miró sonriente– atenderemos la recomendación de tu "experto".

Tan observador como siempre.

Si, nunca perderé ese don.

Yo diría maldición.

No tanto.

Ante ellos se apagaron las luces del escenario para, al momento, abrir el telón. Sirius a primera vista queda impresionado; el escenario tiene un mural esplendido simulando el mar, las nubes de un atardecer con una nitidez increíble. Podría jurar que en ese momento veía una fotografía, pero se dio cuenta tras sus visores de que no es así, por lo cual toma sus gemelos para disfrutarlo mejor, con todos sus detalles.

Los músicos empezaron a afinar momentáneamente, para después de un minuto comenzar a interpretar una melodía suave, rítmica, nítida como corresponde a una de las orquestas más afamadas del mundo

Tras 10 minutos, una mujer apareció en escena para comenzar a interpretar a su manera "Carmen", una de las piezas principales de una de las operas más famosas. Por las expresiones de Lucius y Sirius de verdad estaban disfrutando.

Tras terminar esta melodía el público ovacionó de manera entusiasta al igual que ellos. Enfocando más los gemelos ambos pudieron constatar que aquella mujer poseía una belleza increíble, de pelo oscuro, largo lacio, formado una red con sus propios cabellos cayéndole en la espalda de manera grácil. Su figura era envidiable.

Y continuaron así durante varias melodías hasta que llegó una en especial que a Sirius dejó prácticamente sin aliento…

"Norma" no sólo era la cantante, que ponía en cada nota emoción, sino que también había algo detrás de ésta, como si ella sólo hiciera eco, y así era****el sonido de un violín estaba en lo bajo para poder seguirse mutuamente, como si tuvieran una plática. Un hombre estaba ya junto a ella, tocando esas melodías.

Sirius no podía distinguirlo bien, la luz estaba iluminando únicamente a la mujer. Como si hubieran leído su pensamiento, uno de los tramoyistas enfocó a éste al final. Cuando terminó la interpretación toda la gente aplaudió de pie a ambos

El violinista intentó huir pero no lo logró ya que la mujer lo retuvo de la mano, para hacerlo inclinarse ante la gente; de manera renuente

Sirius no se había percatado muy bien de él, tras observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre al parecer de su edad quizás mayor, quizás menor; que llevaba el cabello negro lacio atado con un lazo en una coleta, y el inconfundible esmoquin negro con corbata de moño, impecable. Dando una última reverencia, el violinista salió apresurado, sin dar oportunidad a retenerle nuevamente.

- Sirius ¿Qué te pasa? – habló Lucius.

…

¡Sirius!

¿Eh? Disculpa Lucius.

¿Notaste Sirius?, fue... perfecto.

Sí lo note, pero no logré distinguir qué hizo tan especial a esa melodía...

Eso me asombra querido amigo, tú tan aficionado.

¿A qué te refieres, Lucius?

Al hecho de que, si esa canción en particular fue tan especial, la razón fue el violinista acompañante.

¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

Sí. ¿Acaso no escuchaste perfectamente, como acompañaba a la chica, como si fuera una segunda voz, haciendo eco, y en otras ocasiones fue la principal?

Sirius, avergonzado por ésto, bajó el rostro y no puedo evitar un ligero soplido, molesto por ser tan poco perceptivo. No le agradaba que Lucius hubiera captado todo y él no, la eterna competencia entre ambos desde la escuela haciendo presencia una vez más. Reponiéndose se atrevió a preguntar:

¿Lograste ver el rostro del violinista?

Con un movimiento de negación, respondió Lucius.

No amigo mío, no lo logré ver, y apenas terminó la canción se retiró casi inmediatamente.

Eso es una falta de respeto para el público- exclamó Sirius.

Si, así es,****pero al parecer es una persona a la que nadie puede detener.

Seguramente es uno de esos violinistas temperamentales.

No lo sé, pero ya terminó y tenemos que irnos.

¿Cuándo volverá a tener otro concierto?

Déjame preguntarle a Dimitri, el seguramente lo sabrá.

Bueno entonces búscalo, ¿¡qué esperas!?

¿Sirius, por qué tan repentino interés? Además tú te vas mañana.

Eso está por verse – murmuró Sirius, pero Lucius alcanzó a escucharlo.

Lucius giró la cabeza sorprendido por tal respuesta, ¿acaso su amigo sería capaz de suspender su viaje para acercarse a la cantante?

Salieron del palco, dirigiéndose a uno de los camaristas para preguntar por Dimitri, éste les respondió que lo llamaría enseguida por radio. Minutos después la gente comenzaba a salir cuando una pareja ya mayor vestida elegantemente se acercó a Lucius que al verlos soltó un suspiro, casi inadvertido, de fastidio.

Sr. Malfoy, no sabía que venía a este concierto.

Lucius hizo una reverencia antes de responder.

Sr. Helsing es un placer verlo nuevamente. Volviéndose hacia la dama se inclinó y besó su mano, saludando – Sra. Helsing, tan bella como siempre- a lo cual la mujer solo asintió y dio un ligera sonrisa.

El placer es nuestro. ¿Cómo ha estado usted? ¿Y su hijo?

Bien ambos, déjeme presentarle a mi primo político y amigo, el Sr. Sirius Black, empresario italiano, y actualmente mi socio; Sirius, éste es el señor Jonathan Helsing y su esposa la señora Bibian Helsing.

Oh, vaya Sr. Black, es un placer conocerlo. Supongo que ahora como socio del Sr. Malfoy lo tendremos más seguido aquí en Estados Unidos.

Así es, Sr. Helsing- Lucius divisó al encargado venir, y disculpándose un momento se dirigió a Sirius.

Mira Black, ahí viene Dimitri.

El aludido, se acercó al grupo, y dando las buenas noches a todos.

¿Me mandó a llamar, Sr. Malfoy?

Sí, así es. Quería preguntarte si van a tener otro concierto esta cantante y la orquesta.

No, señor. Fue única presentación, de aquí irá a Dallas, y regresará a Inglaterra.

Oh, es una lástima- y volviéndose a Sirius, le dijo-. Lo lamento querido amigo, no volverás a oírlos.

Sí, es de lamentarse – dando un suspiro que pasó desapercibido por quienes le rodeaban.

El Sr. Helsing intervino.

Sr. Black, ¿quería volver a oír a Sarel?

Humm bueno, sí. Tanto a la cantante como al violinista que la acompaño, hacen un dúo magnífico – respondió Sirius.

Oh, sí que es verdad. Pero no creo que tenga que esperar tanto, Sr. Black; habrá una pequeña recepción en mi casa, si ustedes gustan venir sería un honor para nosotros, de esta manera podrán conocer a la cantante y a los integrantes de la orquesta.

Sirius y Lucius se miraron, ambos entendiéndose con la mirada.

Estaremos encantados, Sr. Herlsing. ¿A que hora comenzará la recepción?, preguntó Lucius

Será dentro de una hora.

Bueno, entonces encantados estaremos ahí.

Los esperaremos.

Hasta pronto.

**Continuará**

**Bueno este es la primera entrega la cual esta dedicada a mi queridisima Beta… Meiko, quien hace traducible todas las incoherencias que escribo. Aráshi Cristal también una gran amiga, como lo es Haschariel (la cual escribirá una escena NC-17 por mi si es que la pongo, por supuesto que no aparecerá en fanfiction porque sino me echarán de ahí).**

**Reviews por favor…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Capitulo II

**¿Nuevas enemistades?**

Después de despedirse de los señores Helsing, tanto Lucius como Sirius se dirigieron a tomar la limusina del primero, en esos momentos la única prioridad en la mente de Sirius era llegar a su hotel para ponerse presentable (¡más, aunque se ponga harapos esta como quiere!) y causar una muy buena impresión, no sabía él por que de esto, sin embargo, pasados unos minutos dejo de darle importancia.

Por su parte Lucius estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no eran otra cosa que el color de ojos del violinista -¿Será cierto lo que vi?... tenia el color de ojos más extraño que jamás he visto, pero no puede ser posible, probablemente estaban demasiado lejos y con la iluminación sería imposible distinguirlos bien – con una sonrisa, le dio el paso a Sirius para que este abordara la limusina y por fin dirigirse a sus destinos, su casa y hotel respectivamente.

Minutos después...

- Black has estado muy callado – comento posando una mano en el hombro de Sirius el cual se sobresalto un poco, Lucius al ver eso dijo - Disculpa no quise sobresaltarte –

- No, disculpa tu Malfoy solo estaba pensando – respondió Sirius.

- ¿En que?, si se puede saber amigo mío – pregunto curioso Lucius.

- En… na… nada en particular – respondió esta vez apareciendo en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo- solo estaba recordando que debo hablarles a mis hijos –

Pero su respuesta para nada se acercaba a la realidad, en lo que realmente Sirius estaba pensando era como vestirse esa noche, recordando repentinamente que no trajo ningún traje de acuerdo a la ocasión y no quería quedar rebajado ante Lucius (vanidad masculina, es peor que la femenina), no sabia a ciencia cierta porque quería causar una buena impresión o ¿a quién?, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre ese asunto en particular, por que tan solo pensar en esa fiesta hacia que su corazón comenzará a latir fuertemente... ¿ un presentimiento quizás?.

- Vamos Black, ¿en serio que te ocurre?- preguntó nuevamente Lucius

- En serio...no me ocurre nada Malfoy... ¿porque repentinamente te volviste tan perspicaz?... esa no es una de tus cualidades, es más no tienes … auchhh! – dio un ligero respingo después de haber sido golpeado en el brazo, sin embargo, aun mantenía su sonrisa.

- Eso te ganas por insultarme amigo mío… con amigos como tu quien quiere enemigos. – bufó Lucius de manera disimulada

- No lo dije en serio... pero que sensible te has vuelto, creo que la edad ya te esta afectando- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa mordaz.

- Ahí estamos nuevamente Black, no puedes estar en paz ni un minuto, por cierto, te habló cinco minutos antes de llegar a tu hotel para recogerte e ir a esa fiesta.

- Uhmm... por cierto... ¿que hora es?- preguntó Sirius detrás de una fingida indiferencia, pero por dentro con ansiedad...

- Las 9:30 amigo- respondió Lucius - ¿ansioso? –

- Yo... ¿ansioso?... ¿a que te refieres?... –

- A nada... a nada Black... -

Cuando llegaron al hotel de Sirius, este bajo del automóvil y antes de subir por las escaleras que daban al hotel se inclinó en la ventanilla del auto para decirle a Lucius.

- Espero que no te tardes como acostumbras Malfoy –

- Después de tantos años de conocernos aun te molestas por eso, vamos Black, no te enfades si me tardo solo un poco –

- Eres imposible... pero si te tardas cada minuto escucharás sonar tu teléfono... así que más te conviene ser puntual – amenazó Sirius.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes por nada, estaré aquí dentro de una hora... ¿te parece bien?.-

- ¿Una hora?... ¿pues que vas a ponerte?, ¿la vestimenta de un rey?- exclamó Sirius.

- No tanto... nos vemos Black.-

- No tardes...-

- De acuerdo mamá – respondió Lucius haciendo un ademán para despedirse.

Sirius entró al hotel para inmediatamente después dirigirse a su habitación, realmente no sabía que se pondría, dentro de su guardarropa solo estaban los trajes necesarios para un típico empresario. Por supuesto no estaban nada mal, todos ellos eran de una excelente marca (Armaní por supuesto), pero nada a la altura de un evento tan especial como al que asistiría, como lo era un esmoquin. Suspiró vencido, se pondría un traje azul marino casi negro, con una corbata dorada y una camisa blanca (como siempre arrollador), poco después de vestirse soltó su cabello antes recogido en una coleta peinándolo hacia atrás, tratando por todos los medios que se quedará en su sitio, no volvió a colocarse la cinta que antes había sostenido su cabello en su lugar, pensando que definitivamente había encontrado una imagen arrolladora en el espejo. (NA: ¡ayyy me desmayo!)

Confirmó en su reloj la hora, sin embargo, solo habían transcurrido 40 minutos, faltaban 20 mas para que Lucius llegara, así que aun tenía tiempo para hablarle a sus hijos, aunque con el cambio de horario... al marcar Sirius esperaba que aun estuvieran en casa y no en el parque con la nueva niñera; ¿la nueva niñera?... lo había olvidado por completo... pobre mujer, al menos confiaba encontrarla todavía en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

Marcó haciendo enlace a su casa...

Al otro lado del océano, en una antigua mansión italiana un mayordomo corría tras un par de duendes... o ¿tal vez serian niños?...

- ¡Niños!, ¡señoriíto Yago!, ¡señorita Videl!, ¡por favor dejen esas tarántulas en sus acuarios!... ¡por favor quítenselas de encima a la señorita Vlad! -

En esos momentos un timbre sonaba, para aumentar el suplicio del mayordomo.

- ¿Ahora quien es? - murmuró quitándole una tarántula a una mujer desmayada en el piso, colocándola en un florero de cristal que estaba a la mano para después correr prácticamente a la entrada. – Señorita Tonks - suspiró con alivio – me alegra verla... pase por favor -

- Buenas días Sigfrid, ¿cómo has estado? - dijo una chica de unos 28 años con el cabello recogido en una coleta teñida de color Fucsia, quien entrando a la espaciosa sala se encontró con toda una escena – aunque... creo que por trabajo tienes bastante – dijo en medio de una sonrisa ante tal espectáculo.

- Así es señorita Tonks, ha llegado usted como enviada del cielo, por favor, por favor ayúdeme con los señoriítos – dijo en tono de suplica el pobre mayordomo.

- No te preocupes Sigfrid, vengo precisamente por este par de diablillos para llevarlos al parque y de ahí al zoológico, supongo que eso te dará tiempo para auxiliar a la ex niñera y llamar a la agencia para preguntar si queda una demente... digo una niñera que sea lo suficientemente temeraria para cuidar a estos diablillos – dijo una Nymphodora aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Se lo agradeceré eternamente – respondió el mayordomo suspirando aliviado.

- Bueno, ¿ahora donde están par de duendes? – preguntó al aire con un tono infantil, llegando a la sala y viendo el cuadro solo pudo agregar – pobre mujer, espero que cuando despierte no este traumatizada... ¡Sigfrid trae un poco de sales¡ – alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar por el sirviente.

Continuo caminando por la amplia sala hasta detenerse en medio de esta, había visto al par de chiquillos esconderse detrás del reloj de pared.

- Vamos a pensar, ¿si fuera un duende donde me escondería?... tal vez, detrás de un jarrón- al decirlo lo alzó – noop... aquí no se esconden...- continuo debajo de la mesilla de centro- no, tampoco – unas risitas infantiles se oyeron amortiguadas, al percatarse sonrió para si misma y poco después se dirigió hacía el sofá más grande para atrapar a uno de los pequeño – ¡aja¡... los encontré par de pequeños sinvergüenzas -

- ¡Noooo... tía Nin, no por favor! – entre risas estruendosas dijo un pequeño de 5 años de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azul profundo (el vivo retrato de Sirius... supongo)

- ¡Siii... tía lo atrapaste! – dijo una pequeña de la misma edad con cabello negro, piel apiñonada y ojos azules (también me encantan los ojos de Sirius) con un gran parecido al niño.

- Así es pequeña Vid... pero no estoy aquí para reprenderlos, desperté con ganas de realizar una travesura así que necesito un par de ayudantes para que salga perfecta y pensé en ustedes... ¿qué opinan?... ¿quieren ir conmigo y poner de cabeza al mundo? -

- ¡Siiii! - contestaron al unísono ambos chiquillos con entusiasmo...

- Esta bien... ¿por qué no van por sus suéteres? -

- ¡Siii! – volvieron a responder los niños y corrieron hacia las escaleras para traer lo que se les pidió.

Nymphodora suspiró moviendo la cabeza negativamente, para poco después voltear hacia la entrada de la sala para ver como Sigfrid hacia reaccionar poco a poco a la nueva niñera, por lo cual decidió ir a auxiliarlo.

De regreso a Nueva York...

Sirius había acabado de arreglarse (insisto este hombre con harapos seguiría viéndose como pan para remojar frase de Meiko), el último toque que había anexado era esa fragancia italiana que siempre lo acompañaba desde su adolescencia, Dolce Gamba, (es la única fragancia italiana que conozco... ¿sugerencias?) siempre de acuerdo a su personalidad, la cual hablaba por si sola, fuerte y avasalladora (suspiro personal).

Por centésima ocasión consulto su reloj, habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos en el lobby del hotel y de Lucius ni su rastro, por la mente de Sirius de manera continua e ininterrumpida formulaba una letanía de pensamientos asesinos para con su amigo.

- Ni siquiera con la edad se le ha quitado esa manía de llegar tarde...- dijo en voz alta, haciendo girar a más de uno de los empleados que estaban ahí, - ni un modal inglés se le quedó como recuerdo, en balde estuvimos casi 7 años en Inglaterra.-

- Deja de recriminar al aire Black y ya vamonos... - una voz a sus espaldas sonó para sorprenderlo, girándose inmediatamente quedándose de una pieza al ver a su interlocutor (esta bien escrito?)

- ¡Malfoy!... ¿por qué siempre llegas tarde?- Recriminó Sirius

- Vamos amigo mío, no estamos tan retrasados... solo han sido unos minutos.-

- Ya casi es media hora.-

- Esta bien, esta bien señor Don Puntualidad... no me regañes más y andando... aunque en este tipo de fiestas siempre se llega un poco tarde- aclaró Lucius. – pero si sigues con tus reclamos en realidad si se nos hará tarde y apareceremos en lugar de desaparecer como cenicienta.-

- De acuerdo – bufó el moreno sin dejar de verlo con recelo.

Caminaron despacio hacia la limusina del rubio platinado, Sirius no pudo dejar de apreciar el atuendo de Lucius para esta ocasión, un smoking Armaní negro con solapas anchas, con una corbata de moño en seda negra, una bufanda en razo color acero, guantes blancos y un abrigo de lana fina negro, traía su cabello suelto, sin su típico listón (las admiradoras de Lucius se pueden desmayar al final del capitulo que es cuando les doy permiso) en si, Lucius se veía increíblemente atractivo, causando cierta molestia en Sirius ya que no dejaba de sentirse menos ante tal presencia, pero se lo haría pagar algún día, de esa ofensa no se olvidaría tan fácil (envidia, que feo sentimiento).

Al abordar la limusina no se percató de otra presencia en su interior hasta que estuvo cómodamente sentado.

- ¿Draco?- Preguntó Sirius dubitativo ante la imagen de un Lucius mucho mas joven, este vestía prácticamente igual que su padre pero con el cabello mucho más corto y con gomina peinándolo hacia atrás, dándole un toque de inocencia al mismo tiempo (¿cómo será eso?).

- Así es señor Black, Buenas Noches- saludó Draco añadiendo un ademán de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- No esperaba verte aquí, pero por favor, no me digas señor... Draco recuerda que soy tu tío... solo que un poco lejano, pero aun así somos parientes, así que sin formalidades ¿de acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo... Tío Black - respondió amablemente.

En ese momento Lucius ingreso a la limusina después de haberle dado instrucciones al chofer.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta del motivo de mi tardanza... Black?, así que tendrás que retirar tus palabras de recriminación, Draco nos acompañará a la fiesta porque me interesa que lo conozcan varias personas que seguro estarán ahí -

- No cabe duda, nunca dejas de buscar tus conveniencias Malfoy -

- No seas tan duro conmigo, que en todo caso mi hijo sería el que debería recriminarme y no tu -

- Esta bien, yo no he dicho nada - finalizó alzando las manos.

- No te preocupes Tío Black, yo estoy de acuerdo... - respondió el aludido en medio de una sonrisa ligera con tintes de burla que no le agrado del todo a Sirius

- Muy bien bambino, no discutiré ese punto - Finalizó Sirius para evitar arruinar la noche.

Dentro se formó un silencio que duró varios minutos, siendo roto solo por algunos murmullos por parte de Draco, al cual no le había hecho ninguna gracia haber sido llamado niño por parte de su Tío, una parte de su orgullo se encontraba ofendido, pero con el tiempo le demostraría cuan equivocado estaba.

- Dime Black... ¿hablaste con tus hijos?- pregunto Lucius rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, así fue -

- ¿Y como se encontraban? -

- De acuerdo a su costumbre haciendo travesuras y con la novedad de que tengo que contratar a una niñera nueva y si todo sigue así un mayordomo en poco tiempo, ¡pobre Sigfrid!... no me gustaría eso pero prácticamente él es la nana de mis pequeños -

- Menudo trabajo para un mayordomo de tan antiguo origen; ¿cuántos años ha servido Sigfrid en tu casa? -

- Junto con sus padres alrededor de 50 años -

- Vaya, entonces su lealtad se debe totalmente a la casa Black -

- Así es, junto con Remus le confiaría mi vida -

- ¿Y a mi? -

- No pretendo responder eso -

- ¿Por qué Black? – pregunto Lucius con un tono falso de dolor

- Basta Malfoy no estoy para bromas -

- ¿Cuántos años tienen tus hijos tío Black?- pregunto Draco repentinamente, cortando por lo sano la platica sostenida entre los dos hombres mayores.

- Yago y Videl son mellizos y tienen 5 años, ¿a caso tu padre no te lo dijo? -

- Seguramente... pero lo olvide- añadió el joven rubio sin preocupación.

- Menú... -

En ese momento el auto se detuvo interrumpiendo la respuesta de Sirius, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió para permitir que los ocupantes salieran del auto, el primero fue Draco, dejando a su tío y padre solos en el auto, antes de salir del auto Lucius retuvo a Sirius por el brazo.

- Mi chofer te dará un par de cosas que supongo necesitas para tu atuendo -

- ¿Qué..? -

En ese momento el chofer extendió un abrigo negro y un corbatín de seda oscura. Sirius solo atinó volteando a ver a su amigo con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

- No te sorprendas Sirius, se como te gusta lucirte así que no creo que te haga mal aceptar esto, en calidad de préstamo... puede que te quede un poco grande porque son míos, pero no se notará mucho- finalizó el mayor de los Malfoy

- Gracias – atinó a decir Sirius, quien sin demora se quitó su gabardina azul marino y corbata dorada para ponerse los otros atuendos; 5 minutos después salía de la limusina dándose cuenta que con los segundos se veía sensacional, eso lo pudo notar gracias a las miradas discretas y no tan discretas de algunas invitadas que llegaban también en ese momento.

De pronto se encontró en un estacionamiento para autos de último modelo, con autos de lujo y varias limusinas, el cual daba hacia una calzada rodeada por setos frondosos recién podados que indicaban un camino, a sus espaldas se encontraban otros setos más grandes de azaleas formando figuras de animales de un hermoso colorido, debido a la coloración que presentaban estos, que iban desde el rosa, blanco, y rojo. No cabía duda que pertenecía a una familia adinerada; pasando esto el sendero se dividía en tres caminos, uno de los cuales llevaba hacia un bosque, ese era el de la izquierda; el de la derecha remataba en un pequeño jardín con un kiosco con el techo formado por hermosos vitrales, una magnifica construcción que se podía apreciar entre varios setos, iluminados por tenues luces amarillo pálido.

Y en el centro, el camino por el cual no se desvió terminaba en la entrada de la mansión de tres niveles, una mansión de estilo romano, se dio cuenta de eso ya que estaba franqueado por dos pilares de mármol rosado, al ver la mansión en todo su esplendor Sirius no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante tal magnificencia; y entre susurros dijo:

- Vaya, el señor Helsing tiene muy buen gusto -

- Así es, pero esta casa ha pertenecido desde la guerra de secesión a su familia, además, la industria de sistemas de cable y aserraderos es un buen negocio -

- Ya veo que sí; pero hemos llegado y por cierto me muero de hambre -

- Es que acaso no haz comido nada Sirius -

- No, no lo he hecho -

- Entonces espero no hayamos llegado muy tarde para la cena -

En la entrada de la mansión había una escalinata la cual estaba iluminada de manera tenue por lámparas discretas, al llegar a la puerta de cristal, se veía un amplio salón; en esta se encontraban los anfitriones.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar... Lucius - dijo el Señor Helsing.

- Gracias Jonathan- respondió Lucius. –Ya te presenté a mi primo político Sirius Black – el aludido extendió la mano a los anfitriones y besando la mano de la señora Helsing con un gesto de un caballero chapado a la antigua, de esos que ya no se conocen tan fácilmente.

- Un placer nuevamente- sonrió de manera coqueta hacia la anfitriona, a lo cual recibió un ligero codazo por parte de Lucius, soltando poco después la mano de la dama.

- Y estoy seguro de que conoces a mi hijo Draco... ¿Jonathan? -

- Así es Lucius, había oído hablar de él, pero no lo conocía personalmente- sonrío ante Draco – pero por lo que veo, son ciertos los rumores de que era tu vivo retrato a su edad – ese comentario ganó una sonrisa burlona de Sirius, mientras Draco hacia una inclinación a manera de saludo a los presentes.

- Es mi orgullo y futuro heredero de todos mis bienes, lo hice venir con nosotros para convivir un poco más de tiempo lejos de las oficinas – respondió Lucius, ignorando la risa de Sirius.

- Es noble de tu parte Lucius, a los hijos hay que dedicarles tiempo -

- Completamente de acuerdo contigo -

- Pero pasen y pónganse cómodos, dejen sus abrigos a la entrada con una de las edecanes; a media noche Sarel nos deleitará con unas piezas musicales exclusivas para nuestros invitados -

- Grandioso- exclamó Sirius, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Gracias, nos veremos en unos momentos – cortó inmediatamente Lucius para evitar más charla.

Al traspasar las puertas, los tres no pudieron dejar de admirar el interior de este saloncito de recepciones, el cual estaba iluminado por grandes candelabros de cristal cortado y algunos de bronce labrado con figuras de animales míticos.

Las paredes y el piso estaban revestidos con el mismo mármol rosado de los pilares de la entrada.

Había una mesa con cena bufete, el cual consistía solo en bocadillos delicados al paladar, mientras varios meseros paseaban copas de vino blanco, tinto y alguna bebidas de otro tipo.

En el salón se distinguía a personas elegantemente vestidas, Sirius maldijo en su interior ya que por mucho que Lucius le hubiera dado el corbatín sentía que desentonaba con el entorno y se recordó mentalmente que para sus próximos viajes debía llevar un smoking para cualquier imprevisto (una vez mas la vanidad masculina...).

- Definitivamente amigo mío, la discreción nunca ha sido tu fuerte – habló Lucius

- ¿A que te refieres?, no creo sea una indiscreción el querer ver y oír a una persona -

- Compórtate Black, en la alta sociedad Neoyorquina siempre se guardan las apariencias, no estamos en Italia... amigo mío recuérdalo -

- Dirás hipocresía y no apariencias -

- Llámalo como se te antoje, pero un poco menos de efusividad no te vendría mal, ven conmigo acabo de ver a unos industriales de la joyería – y al decirlo tomo del brazo a Sirius y del otro a Draco, arrastrándolos hasta ese grupo de personas.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde el momento en que Lucius los había presentado a ese grupo de empresarios, no habían dejado de platicar sobre negocios, por supuesto a Sirius eso le aparecía de lo más aburrido y no se diga de Draco, el cual solo asentía en ocasiones ante las preguntas de los veteranos en su futuro ambiente, pero en ese sentido su padre tenía razón, debía empezar a foguearse con sus futuros rivales.

Sirius dejó el grupo momentáneamente para dirigirse a la mesa de los bocadillos, el hambre en verdad lo estaba consumiendo y junto con el vino que ya había tomado comenzaba a sentirse mareado, probó de todos realmente, hasta que frente a él, cerca de un ventanal se encontraba la cantante de opera ataviada con un vestido largo que en ciertas partes rozaba el piso, un hermoso atuendo de color blanco con cuello alto y mangas largas, se veía simplemente hermosa, incluso su pelo oscuro estaba suelto sin ningún tipo de adorno, solo un par de pendientes largos y una pulsera en forma de serpiente adornaban su persona.

Sirius no supo en que momento pensó en su esposa muerta...

- Ashanti... - suspiró

Se sacudió un poco las minúsculas migajas de comida, las que no eran visibles a simple vista pero arruinaban su presencia y tomando una copa se acercó a la cantante para ofrecérsela con la sonrisa mas encantadora de la cual disponía.

- Disculpe mi intromisión mi lady, usted gusta una copa de vino... – dijo Sirius extendiendo su mano con la copa.

Al volver la cara Sirius se quedó sorprendido, no solo era hermosa, sino irradiaba una luz impresionante, pero tuvo una fuerte desilusión al ver sus ojos de color azul acerado, muy parecidos a los suyos.

- Es muy amable ¿Sr.?...-

- Black... Sirius Black -

- Gracias Sr. Black... pero no puedo aceptarlo debido a las restricciones... ya sabe... por las temperaturas extremas, mi garganta es muy sensible... es un predicamento al que nos enfrentamos los cantantes.- respondió la concertista.

- Es cierto, disculpe mi torpeza e ignorancia -

- No se preocupe Sr. Black... -

- Llámeme Sirius, por favor... -

- No creo acostumbrarme... pero esta bien Sirius -

- Así es perfecto... ¿es la primera vez que hace esta gira? – preguntó Sirius para seguir la platica.

- Si, antes no había realizado ninguna, porque aun estaba en el conservatorio Italiano de música, en Toscana, aun estaba terminando mis estudios -

- ¿En el conservatorio de Toscana?, increíble y una gran coincidencia... yo nací precisamente en esa ciudad, ahora estoy en Florencia donde tengo mis negocios -

- Vaya si es una coincidencia, después de esta gira estaré junto con mi hermano un par de meses en Inglaterra finalizando la gira e iré a Florencia para continuar con mi preparación -

- Pero... ¿no es mejor el conservatorio de Toscana que el de Florencia? -

- No, en absoluto, ambos son muy buenos, solo que mi hermano entrara a trabajar como profesor en este conservatorio, por lo cual nos mudaremos ahí -

- Vaya, su familia sigue la línea de la música... ¿de que dará clases?

- Bueno, el dará clases de violín -

- ¿Violín?, acaso es él quien la acompañó durante su concierto -... pregunto Sirius justo cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente.

La cantante afirmó con la cabeza, mientras se volvía hacia el ventanal nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el kiosco, Sirius también observó hacía ese lugar, dándose cuenta que en una de las bancas que rodeaba el kiosco, se encontraba un hombre sentado solo, el mismo hombre de la orquesta, Sirius se preguntó en silencio quien estaría sentado en ese lugar alejado de todos y como si la chica leyera sus pensamientos le respondió.

- Vaya, estaba preguntándome donde estaría Sev -

- ¿Sev? -

- Si, mi hermano y mi segunda voz, como yo le llamo -

- Segunda voz... ¿por qué?- preguntó curioso

- ¿Realmente cree que la magia de mi música solo se debe a mi voz?, no debemos desmerecer el merito de quien toca los instrumentos... sino, lo escuchara dentro de unos minutos cuando ambos estemos en el escenario -

- Eso me encantará escucharlo -

La cantante le sonrío a Sirius quien correspondió a esta, pero su vista permaneció con el hombre que estaba en el kiosco... ¿por qué sentía que lo conocía? y ¿de donde?. Supuso que eran alucinaciones suyas. Estaba tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas y no se percató que Lucius se acercaba a ellos.

- Como siempre Black no puedo dejarte solo porque haces de las tuyas... ¿se esta comportando bien Señorita Sarel? – pregunto Lucius, el cual se ganó una mirada de rencor por parte de Sirius.

- No se preocupe Sr. ... -

- Lucius, Lucius Malfoy... - se adelantó a responder Sirius – es un amigo, pariente político y socio en uno de mis negocios -

- Mucho gusto Sr. Malfoy -

- El gusto es mío madame; dígame una cosa... ¿el violinista que la acompañó en su última intervención también lo hará esta noche?- preguntó Lucius de manera muy convincente a lo cual Sirius volvió el rostro nuevamente hacia el ventanal, solo para encontrarse con dos figuras recortadas a contraluz en el área del kiosco, esta segunda forma no era nadie más que Draco...

- ¿Donde dejaste a Draco, Malfoy? -

- Salió a tomar un poco de aire... -

- Si supongo que le hacía falta... - contesto de manera irónica.

- Bueno caballeros me tengo que alistar, ya que dentro de unos minutos cantaré nuevamente, con su permiso...- dijo la concertista a la vez que se retiraba.

Por unos momentos ambos hombres observaron a la chica saliendo de manera elegante de la sala para dirigirse al guardarropa por su abrigo.

- Damas y caballeros- anunció el Sr. Helsing, - la presentación de la Srita. Sarel... el concierto que todos hemos esperado será en el exterior a la orilla del los jardines, por favor tomen sus abrigos y síganme- varios de ellos comenzaron a moverse al igual que Lucius y Sirius.

- ¿Nunca pierdes tiempo verdad Black? -

- No es lo que piensas -

- Si, por supuesto... -

- Deja ese asunto en paz... Malfoy -

- De acuerdo no quiero molestarte... -

- Vayamos para poder tener un buen lugar... -

Minutos antes... un Draco aburrido de esa reunión, encontró la excusa saludable de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no sin antes pasar por su abrigo, el invierno aun no se retiraba del todo...

Poco tiempo después se dirigió hacia el centro del jardín, cuando comenzó a escuchar las notas de afinación de un violín, y sin más se acercó siguiendo el sonido, para encontrarse con un hombre, la luz no le ayudaba mucho a distinguirlo, solo podía apreciar la espalda no muy ancha de este, al parecer era bastante delgado y el cabello lo llevaba suelto al hombro.

En ese momento el hombre dejó de afinar su instrumento y tras lanzar un suspiro comenzó a tocar una extraña melodía con su violín, en todos sus años de vida, Draco se jactaba de ser un conocedor de piezas musicales, pero esta no la identificaba, la pieza tenía muchas variantes, iniciando suavemente volviéndose en ocasiones discordante, sin sentido o si lo tenia, solo podía apreciarlo el interprete y tras unos breves momentos de euforia volvía a retomar su ritmo tranquilo. El joven Malfoy no lograba descubrir que era ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía, pero había algo en aquel individuo que le hacia pensar que volcaba lo que parecía todo su ser en esa melodía.

No quiso interrumpirlo cuando se percató de cómo conforme avanzaba el tiempo le agradaba más esta hermosa pieza, y al ver como manejaba el violín y lo hacia vibrar despertó algo en su interior, como si estuviera llorando y riendo a la vez, que paradoja, pero aun así permaneció estático.

El violinista no se percató de este chico, estaba tan ensimismado en su música que todo desapareció.

Draco se acercó un poco más pero para su mala suerte, el suelo que pisaba tenía algunas hojas secas, remanentes de los árboles de alrededor suyo, así que sin quererlo ocasionó con un solo paso el crujir de varias de ellas, a lo cual, la melodía terminó abruptamente e inmediatamente girándose aquel hombre para enfrentar aquella persona que osaba interrumpirlo se pudo percatar de la presencia de un chico.

Al verse descubierto tan repentinamente Draco, no atinó más que a balbucear una disculpa torpe.

- Per... per.. done, no quise interrumpirlo -

- ... – lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un silencio incomodo, pero recomponiéndose continuo hablando.

- Disculpe la interrupción, pero pensé que no había nadie por aquí- y continuo acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el violinista.

- No tiene porque _jovencito _– su interlocutor remarcó esta última palabra, logrando molestar a Draco, el cual no soportaba que lo llamaran o trataran de esa forma.

- Me llamó Draco, Draco Malfoy – dijo para poder acercarse más y por fin poder apreciar a aquel ser más de cerca, percatándose totalmente de su físico, este era bastante delgado por lo que podía apreciarse a no ser por la ropa, que era el típico traje de integrante de orquesta, acompañado por unos zapatos negros de charol bastante corrientes para los gustos del chico, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mirada oscura que le enviaba.

- ¡Sus ojos son negros¡- Draco pensó sorprendido - ¡no puede ser¡ - siguió observándolo, la cara era angulosa y su nariz ligeramente aguileña, con cabello oscuro tan negro como sus ojos remarcando su piel pálida cetrina.

- Después de su inspección jovencito responda... ¿que esta haciendo por este sitio?.- dijo el músico haciendo ruborizar al joven Malfoy al verse descubierto.

- Ya le dije, solo paseaba y tomaba un poco de aire fresco, la fiesta ahí dentro se tornaba un poco aburrida-

- Lo sé -

- Le dije mi nombre... ¿cuál es el suyo? -

- ¿Por qué habría de decírselo?... ¿tiene algún sentido?- replico

- Bueno, al menos por educación debería -

- No creo que un mocoso como usted tenga que decirme lo que es ser educado o no- contraataco el violinista haciendo enojar aun más a Draco.

- Se supone que ustedes los mayores nos enseñan eso -

- Entonces... usted no tiene a nadie mayor a su lado si se comporta de esa forma – respondió al hombre de cabello negro haciendo enrojecer a causa de la furia al rubio.

- No es así Sr. ...-

- Severus Snape... ¿complacido? Jovencito –

- Ahí va de nuevo- pensó Draco - Por favor, le suplico que no me lla... -

- Oh Sev, debemos prepararnos – una chica surgió de la nada interrumpiendo el cuadro y a manera de saludo inclinó su cabeza en dirección de Draco. (esta parece fantasma)

- Si Sarel, salí para poder afinar un poco- respondió Severus dirigiéndose a la cantante.

- Bueno, entonces vamos que estamos por comenzar -

- Vamos - y antes de desaparecer, volteo para despedirse de Draco – con su permiso joven Malfoy -

- Una vez más- bufó el chico – ¿quien se cree este tipo? – dijo en voz alta cruzando los brazos una vez que se hubiera quedado solo sin dejar de percibir el aroma de la colonia que aun estaba presente en el ambiente – al menos tiene buen gusto en perfumes – ironizó el chico – será mejor que regrese al salón -

Andaba por el camino hacia la mansión cuando se percató que las personas salían, incluyendo a su padre y tío, así que se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¿ya es hora de retirarse padre? – pregunto a los hombres

- No, no hijo... solo que nos ofrecerán un pequeño concierto con la soprano de la cual te hablé cuando llegué a casa -

- Cierto... ¿y donde es? -

- Ahí, ven tenemos que estar por lo menos en buenos lugares -

- Dejen de estar parloteando y apresurémonos – dijo ansioso Sirius

- No te preocupes Black llegaremos... -

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Tío Black? - cuestionó Draco

- ¡Oh!... porque tu tío encontró nuevamente al amor de su vida, ¿no es así Black? -

- No, no es así Malfoy , en ese sentido estas muy equivocado- contestó molesto Sirius

- Si como no – se burló Lucius

- Bueno, entonces apresurémonos - cortó el joven rubio.

Pronto llegaron a la explanada adornada con dos carpas, una chica al fondo donde ya varios de los músicos se encontraba afinando sus instrumentos y la mayor para los invitados, donde se encontraban distribuidas estratégicamente las sillas de manera para evitar interrumpir la visibilidad del escenario.

Los tres hombres se encontraban buscando un lugar apropiado lo mas cercano posible del escenario, cuando el Sr. Helsing los vio.

- Lucius, Draco y Sr. Black... si me hicieran el honor de acompañarme al frente, supongo querrán estar lo más cercano posible para escuchar bien -

- Te lo agradeceremos eternamente Jonathan, es lo que estábamos esperando – le respondió Lucius a su anfitrión sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente.

- Si Sr. Helsing, se lo agradecemos. – repitió Sirius y se adelantó para acomodar la silla de la Sra. Helsing, la cual le retribuyó con una sonrisa, (nunca dejar la galantería frente a una dama, ese era Black).

Ya acomodados, se comenzaron a escuchar las primeras notas de llamada de atención, a lo cual el anfitrión se levantó para dirigirse a sus invitados.

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, les agradezco su presencia en esta mi humilde morada... estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la belleza de la música y no solo eso, sino que seamos testigos de uno de los nacimientos de una voz que promete mucho, además también de participar con ustedes del gusto por este arte tan sublime que es la opera. – suspiró y sonrió a la vez el Sr. Helsing, el cual detuvo su discurso un momento para retomarlo – la música... ¿que sería de nosotros sin ella?... esta para alegrarnos, entristecernos, hacernos disfrutar y sufrir de vez en cuando... ¿cómo describirla con simples palabras?... para eso tenemos a los cantantes que nos ayudan un poco a comprenderla, por lo cual... para aquellos que disfrutaron esta noche de uno de los conciertos de esta hermosa chica, los dejo nuevamente con ella, para que nos deleite con su voz divina una vez más y para completar este perfecto cuadro estará acompañándola un violinista no conocido pero excepcional. Srita Sarel... Sr. Snape, por favor hagan los honores -

En seguida se hizo el silencio apagando un poco las luces del escenario, para iluminar solamente a la cantante acompañada de un pequeño cuarteto de camara (violín, violonchelo, viola y piano) (**¿esto es cierto?** )... Y un quinto integrante se les unió, Draco buscó inmediatamente al violinista principal. Ahí estaba con su traje desaliñado, su cabello ahora recogido, y su corbata un poco desajustada, pero habría que oírlo, si tocaba como hacía un rato sería todo un placer. A su lado estaba Sirius y a continuación estaba su padre, ambos conversaban en voz baja.

- Escuchemos nuevamente esta dulce voz, amigo mío -

- Si, si Black, lo que tu digas... – afirmo el rubio un poco aburrido

- Deja Malfoy, no interrumpas y concentrémonos en el escenario –calló Sirius al rubio.

Comenzó el hombre a tocar una pieza conocida en opera para dirigir a la chica con su violín. Violín fantasy on Puccini S Turandot (si no la conocen me avisan pero esta hermosa, principalmente cuando es cantada por Franco Corelli), y durante 11 minutos no solo se hablaron la soprano y el violinista, sino que también se unieron para deleitar a sus espectadores, quienes no perdían detalle de estos. Por su parte ni Sirius ni Draco pudieron en ningún momento apartar la vista del hombre.

Severus solo dejaba salir desde el fondo de su alma la melodía, siempre había sido así, se exigía así mismo hasta el límite, porque sino nunca se sentiría satisfecho, se olvidó completamente de que estaba rodeado por muchas personas, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba tocando. Cuando llegó a la parte medular Norma, justa y exactamente la parte que habían escuchado Sirius y Lucius, el primero no pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocerla, no solo dejó de respirar por varios segundos, sino finalmente observó los ojos abiertos de ese hombre...

- Negros- susurró – imposible - y como si le estuvieran leyendo la mente el violinista dirigió su mirada hacia él, negro y azul chocaron, para que los primeros se desviaran inmediatamente hacía los grises azulados a su lado.

Draco estaba fascinado, los movimientos de las manos sobre el violín eran tan veloces, fuertes, delicados, no sabía como describirlos en ese momento, solo se perdió en aquella mirada tan oscura.

Al finalizar el público ovacionó de pie a ambos concertistas, suplicando por otra pieza interpretada por los dos hermanos, pero más exclusivamente por él, de Severus quien le dirigió una mirada a Sarel como preguntando, ella solo asintió, para acercarse y susurrarle al oído la melodía, después él se acercó al cuarteto y les dio unas ordenes, para seguir deleitando a todos con sus interpretaciones, y así comenzó. El Scherzo en C menor de Brahms (también esta hermosa) una melodía fuerte, cadenciosa, y a la vez desesperada. Severus durante 6 minutos no dejó descansar su instrumento.

Solo al final al terminar la pieza se quedó sorprendido por el silencio, y durante casi un minuto muy incomodo, se inclinó y salió para escuchar la ovación a la que fue acreedor, una prolongada por varios minutos regresando al escenario varias veces. Al finalizar los aplausos, ninguno de los Malfoy ni Sirius Black emitieron algún comentario.

Tras varias piezas que fueron gratamente ovacionadas, se concluyó con la presentación y rápidamente Severus Snape se alejó de la gente, huyendo de ella mejor dicho, sin poder ser detenido por Sarel.

Varios de los presentes protestaron, pero excusándolo, la chica dio justificaciones para su comportamiento.

- Lo siento de verás pero Sev esta enfermo del estomago, por eso tuvo que irse tan aprisa, ustedes saben - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -"que estúpida excusa" – pensó

- No se preocupe señorita Sarel, entonces regresará en unos minutos – El Sr. Helsing adelantó – mientras tanto, volvamos al salón, comienza a acrecentarse el frío – termino al mismo tiempo que conducía a sus invitados y a la cantante, la cual se dejaba guiar sin dejar de mirar ni por un momento el punto donde había desaparecido su hermano.

Mientras tanto Sirius quien también se había percatado de tal acción, dejándose guiar a la vez que no perdía de vista el rumbo que había tomado el violinista, una pregunta vino a su mente... ¿por qué se le hacia tan conocido?, Sirius trataba de recordar pero no podía; incluso Malfoy se le había quedado mirando fijamente con una expresión de estudio, pero no estaba seguro, la única mirada diferente fue la de Draco, quien ni un segundo la había apartado de él.

- ¡vaya el chico es impresionable! – pensó al mismo tiempo que continuo caminando y en realidad comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío – solo alguien fuera de sus cabales estaría fuera sin una adecuada protección -

- Vamos Black, vamos Draco, esta enfriando demasiado el ambiente – apresuró Lucius a ambos.

Ya dentro del salón, fueron invitados a tomar una taza de café o chocolate, según fuera la disposición de cada invitado, sin saber en que momento, Draco desapareció de la vista de ambos hombres mayores.

- ¿dónde esta Draco? –

- Hace un momento estaba aquí -

- Voy a buscarlo, debemos regresar, por cierto Black... espero al menos que hayas conseguido información importante sobre la soprano -

- Si te interesaba Malfoy, debiste ir y preguntárselo tu mismo -

- Pero es seguro que tu ya la tienes más que amarrada, lo que a mi me interesa es otra cosa -

- ¿cuál? -

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo mi querido amigo -

- ¿qué estas planeando Malfoy?, cada vez que haces ese tipo de comentarios algo termina mal -

- No seas aguafiestas Black -

- Solo te prevengo...- soltó un suspiro y agregó - te ayudaré a buscar a Draco-

Sin más, ambos se dirigieron al exterior, para Sirius fue fácil intuir hacia donde había ido el joven Malfoy, así se dirigió hacia el kiosco, el cual no se distinguía perfectamente por los setos creciendo alrededor.

Y tal como lo supuso, Draco estaba ahí, junto al violinista, al parecer ambos platicaban acaloradamente, fue acercándose poco a poco para no ser descubierto y poder escuchar de esta forma.

- Así que jovencito, dígame... ¿en serio cree que las personas solo están para cumplir sus caprichos? -

- No... no... no es cierto, yo no soy una persona caprichosa -

- Vamos jovencito no supondrá que lo creeré ¿verdad?, seamos honestos... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se esforzó por obtener algo?, tan solo digamos... ¿dinero?, oh... perdón ese lo tiene de sobra -

- Ya le dije que no soy un inútil...- estalló el rubio alzando la voz.

- No haga berrinches pequeño Dragón, ¿acaso Lucius Malfoy no lo educó correctamente?... o... en todo caso... ¿su tío? – Severus dijo de manera mordaz.

- ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi padre? – preguntó alarmado el joven Malfoy

- Porque de tal palo tal astilla, además de ser la viva imagen de él cuando tenía su edad -

- ¿Acaso ya lo conocía Señor? – esta última frase fue dicha con sarcasmo.

- Eso no te interesa jovencito... debes regresar, seguramente ya te estarán buscando... ¿tus guardaespaldas? -

- Ellos no son mis guardaespaldas, no necesito de nadie que me cuide, soy lo suficiente mayor para eso -

- Vete... -

- ... – furioso, Draco dio la vuelta y camino hacia la mansión, nunca nadie le había hecho rabiar tanto en su vida.

Tras los setos, Sirius había escuchado todo; una pregunta surcaba sus pensamientos... ¿de donde conocía él a Lucius?, decidido salió de los arbustos mirando fijamente al otro hombre que se encontraba de espaldas y en esos momentos sacaba un cigarrillo para empezar a fumar (había que buscarle un vicio a Severus, lo siento) buscando en las bolsas de su saco un encendedor pero sin éxito, lo había olvidado y se maldijo mentalmente, para su sorpresa una mano de manera inesperada se le acercó con un encendedor, a lo cual sin mirar de quien se trataba aceptó, encendiéndolo, lentamente Severus levantó su vista para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos azules, a lo cual se estremeció ligeramente e inmediatamente sus orbes se oscurecieron aun más, su rostro adusto pareció petrificarse al ver quien le había ofrecido fuego, no movió ni un solo músculo.

Sirius también se quedó petrificado al ver completamente de cerca la cara del músico, era cierto, sus ojos eran negros a pesar de estar bajo la luz del kiosco que era muy tenue. Severus inmediatamente se recompuso y tomando una pose de total desinterés le dio la espalda a Sirius para observar nuevamente los jardines, este último reaccionó presentándose.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sirius Black – se presento extendiendo su mano, Severus se giró nuevamente y se le quedó mirando fríamente ignorando la mano que se le ofrecía.

- ... -

- Creo que me presentaré una vez más, mi nombre es Sirius Black y soy uno de los invitados del Sr. Helsing... esta noche lo vi en la sala de conciertos y debo decirle que es uno de los mejores violinistas que he oído en mucho tiempo, es un placer... - se dio cuenta que este no le iba a dar la mano, por lo cual la alejó.

- No podría decir lo mismo Sr. Black... –soltó Severus a lo que Sirius frunció el entrecejo

- No creo haberte hecho algo Sev - respondió tratando de mantener la calma, que estaba amenazando con irse muy lejos.

- Nunca vuelva a dirigirse a mi de esa manera "Sr. Black", acaso los años no le enseñaron que le debe un poco de respeto a los demás -

Para estos momentos definitivamente Sirius Black estaba perdiendo realmente la paciencia, pero de pronto algo llegó a su cerebro... ¿por qué aquel hombre parecía conocerlo?... no debía ser imaginación suya.

- Entonces dígame su nombre completo Sr. Sev, sino quiere que lo siga llamando así -

- Como los años no le enseñaron respeto tampoco le dieron memoria... o... ¿acaso tiene Alzhaimer a temprana edad? "Sr. Black" – repitió nuevamente con sarcasmo.

En estos momentos Sirius se dio cuenta que en realidad él lo conocía, pero no lograba recordarlo.

- ¿Disculpa nos hemos visto antes? -

- ... -

- Seguramente así ha sido porque pareces conocerme, y siendo sincero te me haces familiar pero no recuerdo donde te he visto -

- ... -

- Vamos... ¿acaso no piensas contestarme?, tal parece que a ti tampoco te enseñaron modales los años.- soltó de manera mordaz Sirius.

- No más que usted Sr. Black -

- ... – un poco sorprendido Sirius pensó – han pasado años desde que no encontraba a otra persona que no fuera Malfoy que fuera capaz de contestarme de esa manera -

- Con su permiso – dijo Severus al momento que pasó al lado de Sirius, sin darle tiempo a nada, en ese momento este último reaccionó sujetándolo del brazo, a lo cual Severus se soltó bruscamente y encaró a Sirius.

Por unos instantes se miraron fijamente a los ojos midiendo fuerzas, el hombre de ojos negros mantenía impasible su mirada dejando ver en las profundidades un disgusto. En cambio Sirius estaba perdiéndose en esa mirada, no era posible, realmente eran negros, en todos los años de su vida solo había visto en una ocasión ese color y habían sido los de su esposa.

- Realmente... ¿no nos hemos visto antes?, te me haces familiar pero no logro recordar donde –

- Eso no es importante se lo aseguro Sr. Black, seguramente, pero para algunas personas las otras son intrascendentes mientras otras todo lo contrario -

- Vamos realmente no me vas a decir tu nombre -

- ... -

Severus estaba por retirarse otra vez, cuando nuevamente una mano lo sujetó del brazo. Sin más soltó un puñetazo que fácilmente fue esquivado por Sirius... el cual agarró la mano del violinista y lo jaló hacía él quedando sus cuerpos y rostro muy cerca.

Quizás fuera el hecho de tener ante él al dueño de esos ojos negros, o el recuerdo de su esposa lo que le impulsó a besar en los labios al músico.

Por varios instantes, este no supo como reaccionar, solo se quedó petrificado sintiendo unos labios sobre los suyos instándole a responder y por unas fracciones de segundo lo hizo; su cordura regresó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius.

Por fin libre, bramó...

- Que diablos pretende Sirius Black... -

- ... – Sirius permaneció quieto, aun no daba crédito de lo que acababa de realizar, miles de preguntas surcaban su mente.

De pronto una figura apareció de entre las sombras. Era Lucius.

- Oh aquí estas Black... te estaba buscando ahora a ti, Draco ya esta en el salón... es hora de irnos. – Lucius giró hacia el violinista y por un momento se sorprendió.

- Disculpa Black no sabía que estabas platicando – suavizó un poco más la voz al ver a los hombres algo mosqueados – ¿que había pasado ahí? Escudriño ambos rostros curioso – pero había algo en el violinista que le llamó la atención, estaba con la cara hacia un lado y los puños apretados - ¿una riña?, parece que Sirius nunca cambiaría y suspiró.

- Buenas noches me presentó, soy Lucius Malfoy, usted es el Sr. Snape ¿verdad?... Fue presentado por el Sr. Helsing cuando acompañó a la señorita Sarel – inclinando la cabeza

- ... -

Esto se estaba poniendo más incomodó para Severus el cual solo quería salir corriendo de ese sitio y no volver a ver a estas personas. Cuando una tercera figura apareció.

- Sev te he estado buscando, el Sr. Helsing quiere platicar contigo un poco antes de irnos al hotel -

- ... -

Severus no respondió, a lo cual Sarel se le quedó viendo extrañada para después fijarse en los otros dos hombres.

- Sr. Malfoy, Sirius.. están aquí, supongo que ya se presentaron con mi hermano -

- No, realmente no he tenido el placer de presentarme con el dueño de tan virtuosas manos – dijo Lucius.

- Ay que modales los de mi hermano, pero para eso me tiene a mí -

En ese momento Severus al igual que Sirius reaccionaron, uno acercándose a la chica y tomándola del brazo para emprender la retirada y el otro para bloquear el paso.

- entonces haga las presentaciones correspondientes Sarel. – sugirió Sirius.

Ella los miró intrigada, aun mas intrigada cuando Severus le estaba apretando fuertemente el brazo, casi al punto que estaba provocándole dolor, claro indicio de que estaba por desatarse el carácter infernal de su hermano, sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso de este respondió.

- El es Severus Snape, mi hermano y como se dieron cuenta mi pareja para muchos conciertos -

Hasta ese momento Sirius había permanecido curioso, pero al oír el nombre completo, no puedo evitar recordar...

- Severus Snape! –casi gritó - ¿eres Severus Snape? -

- ¿Quién... Black? – preguntó curioso Lucius.

- Severus... Snivellus -

Al oír ese nombre Severus se puso pálido de rabia y apretando el brazo y la mandíbula prácticamente arrastró a Sarel hacia la mansión, atropellando a sus interlocutores, queriendo perderse de a ambos.

La chica protestó...

- Sev me estas lastimando... vamos suéltame de verdad me estas lastimando... ¿quiénes son ellos? - preguntaba y se quejaba la chica a la vez.

Severus no comentó nada pero sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Quién... Black?... ¿dijiste Snivellus?, Snivellus… el chico de cabello grasiento, al cual junto con James le hacíamos bromas?... no puedo creerlo.

- Así es... -

- Imposible... ha cambiado demasiado, estoy asombrado – habló Lucius.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a seguir a la pareja, pero era evidente que iban discutiendo y uno llevaba a rastras al otro.

- Creo que es hora de irnos Black -

Sirius asintió siguiendo a Lucius en dirección de la mansión, para poder despedirse de sus anfitriones, una vez adentro buscó con la mirada a los hermanos, pero no los localizó, un poco frustrado se dirigió hacia los dueños de la casa los cuales se encontraban ya en la puerta del salón despidiendo a sus invitados.

Tanto Draco como Sirius se encontraban silenciosos ante los intrigados ojos de Lucius quien esperaba poder interrogarlos más tarde, así que comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno Jonathan, como siempre ha sido todo un placer poder asistir a una de tus reuniones, debo decirte sin desmerecer las anteriores claro... pero en esta te has lucido realmente -

- Gracias Lucius, me encanta que mis invitados encuentren agradables estas reuniones, y debo darte la razón esta vez... fue una de las mejores, no siempre he logrado traer a gente tan prometedora como estos talentos -

- eso es cierto y es también una lastima que no los volvamos a ver muy pronto... ¿no te parece? -

- Tienes razón, pero cada quien tiene que seguir con su destino, además, en un futuro no muy lejano al menos a ella la volveremos a oír, tiene mucho futuro. De él no se, pero parece que se dedicara a dar clases de violín en un conservatorio italiano. Creo que en el conservatorio de Florencia -

- ¡vaya, que grandiosa coincidencia!... Iré dentro de unas semanas a esa ciudad a cerrar la fusión de las empresas Black/Malfoy -

- Si, es una gran coincidencia –finalizó el Sr. Helsing.

- Esta bien, nos despedimos de ti, me comunicaré contigo uno de estos días Jonathan, aun tenemos un pequeño acuerdo que cerrar -

- Esperare entonces, pero si no me encuentras dejas todo con mi asistente -

Al pasar de lado Sirius y Draco se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza del señor Helsing y con un beso en la mano de la . Cada uno agradeciendo la atención de esa noche y salieron rumbo a la puerta principal donde ya les aguardaba la limusina.

Una vez dentro de la limusina, los tres hombres se acomodaron y mientras avanzaba el vehículo Lucius comenzó la platica.

- Así que ese violinista es Severus Snivellus Snape, no lo puedo creer... esta totalmente cambiado, ya dejo atrás totalmente a ese chico de cabello desaliñado, grasiento y con lentes de fondo de botella. Se ha convertido al grado que no lo reconocí, por eso me parecía tan familiar. Pero se ve que aun te guarda mucho rencor Black, porque en ningún instante dejó de mirarte como si quisiera asesinarte... ¿Qué le hiciste?

Sirius fue tomado desprevenido ante la pregunta, realmente Lucius no debería enterarse de lo ocurrido antes de su llegada, él mismo aun estaba pensando en sus acciones. ¿Por qué lo beso? fue un impulso al cual no se pudo resistir, tal vez era una manera de molestarlo y hacerlo reaccionar para que dejara ese gesto discipliente que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¡Sirius!... - gritó Lucius, este acto hizo sobresaltar a Draco el cual también estaba pensativo.

- ¿Dime Malfoy? – respondió el aludido.

- Deja de estar en las nubes y respóndeme... ¿que le hiciste a Snivellus? -

- Yo... nada...- mintió.

- ¿En serio?... pues entonces no me explico porque estaba tan molesto -

- Parece ser que él si nos reconoció enseguida, me habló familiarmente y no lo entendí hasta que nos dijeron su nombre completo -

- Así que Snivellus si nos recordó -

- Ahora entiendo – interrumpió Draco – cuando me hablaba de manera tan despectiva tan solo por ser hijo tuyo y tu sobrino -

- Hizo... ¿qué? – dijeron al unísono tanto Lucius como Sirius.

- Hablaba de manera despectiva cuando los mencionaba, no entendía por que, pero ahora me queda claro, no debe tener recuerdos muy gratos de ustedes, ya que si estuvo a punto de pelearse con Tío Black es que aun les guarda rencor. ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? -

- En primer lugar bambino nosotros no estuvimos a punto de pelearnos, son exageraciones de tu padre y segundo eso es asunto de hace muchos años, que al menos debió dejar ahí, lo conocimos cuando éramos adolescentes y estábamos en Hogwarts, era un ser debilucho y podría decirse que era el típico nerd que te encuentras en todas las escuelas, siempre metido en la biblioteca, con un libro, el único que ponía atención a los maestros más aburridos y un metiche, siempre tratando de evitar que cometiéramos travesuras, así que lo hicimos blanco de ellas y bueno... me avergüenza confesarlo pero a veces sobrepasábamos el limite -

- Y el misterio de la noche se ha resuelto, vaya... nunca pensé que tuvieran enemigos de antaño, por cierto... supongo lo volveremos a ver muy pronto, principalmente tu Tío Black... ya que estará en la misma ciudad donde tu vives, en Florencia, según lo que dijo el Sr. Helsing ¿no es así? -

Tanto Lucius como Sirius no respondieron, pero este último pensó en todas las posibilidades tratando de pasar por alto las imágenes de hace una hora, el beso, nuevamente la pregunta ¿por qué?... pero no permitiría que eso ocurriera, no al menos en sus cinco sentidos.

- Draco no creo que eso sea un asunto que se deba tomar muy en serio, por demás esta decir que seguramente aunque viva en la misma ciudad que tu Tío se estarán viendo a todo momento – finalizó Lucius la platica.

Ya no se dijo más sobre el asunto mientras llegaban al hotel de Sirius para dejarlo e irse en dirección de su casa, para cuando llegaron Sirius ya había entregado el abrigo y corbatín a Malfoy y en vez de esos se había colocado su gabardina. Una vez en el hotel se abrió la puerta.

- supongo que esta será la despedida ya que partes mañana -

- Si, así es Malfoy, el permiso se confirmó por parte del aeropuerto así que mañana saldré a las 10:00 hrs. y estaré llegando a casa en la madrugada -

- Entonces te llamaré para ver como llegaste, y para confirmarte la fecha de nuestro arribo a Italia -

- Estaré esperándolos y mi casa será su casa -

- No esperaba menos de ti amigo, me despides de Lupin, es una lastima que no lo haya visto antes de irme -

- Cuida tu lengua Malfoy te dije que esta ocupado -

- No me refería a eso... eres un mal pensado, pero en todo caso ese sería problema de él y no tuyo -

- Dejemos este asunto por la paz, bueno... me iré a descansar para salir en la mañana temprano -

- Buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos Black – dijo mordaz Lucius.

- Igualmente Malfoy... Draco por favor encárgate de esta parte del viaje, porque seguramente a tu padre se le pasaran muchas cosas por alto- se dirigió al joven rubio.

- Si – contestó seco.

Dándose la vuelta emprendió su camino hacia la puerta del hotel, la cual se abrió inmediatamente, estaba abrumado con los recuerdos de Hogwarts, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?... tal parecía que habían pasado siglos.

Porque no dejaba de pensar en Snivellus, jamás se había fijado en él antes de esta noche, en la época de adolescentes era tan solo el conejillo de indias de sus bromas, pero sin tomarlo en serio, claro, ahora estaba totalmente cambiado, en él se aplicaba el cuento del patito feo, pero ahora no era el cisne bello, sino un cisne bastante agresivo. Con un suspiro ingresó a su habitación.

No dejo de pensar en él, sus ojos lo habían impresionado.

- Serán dos meses muy largos – pronunció en voz alta, sorprendiéndose ante tal comentario.

No, no era posible que le estuviera pasando eso a él y enojado se metió a darse una ducha, apartando todos sus pensamientos y enfocándose a pensar en su viaje.

Se acostó ya entrada la madrugada, pero durante todos sus sueños aparecieron un par de ojos negros.

En otro lado de Nueva York, en la mansión Malfoy.

- Vamos hijo, buenas noches, mañana te encargas de preparar todo para nuestro viaje a Italia -

- ¿Finalmente yo también iré?... –preguntó Draco.

- Si, así es, te necesito allá, estaremos un buen tiempo así que avisa a la universidad para que te den licencia de al menos 2 meses -

- ¿Dos meses?... No es mucho tiempo... -

- No, todo este tipo de tramites es mucho más complejo en Italia que en cualquier otro país del mundo -

- Esta bien, mañana temprano comenzaré esto, debo recordarte que antes debemos cerrar los negocios con Gates -

- Es cierto, lo olvide... pero no tardaremos mucho -

- Buenas noches padre -

- Buenas noches Draco -

Tanto padre como hijo al llegar a sus aposentos se dedicaron a prepararse para dormir, pero el joven estaba más que contento, dentro de poco tiempo podría volver a ver a ese hombre que lo había impactado y herido en su orgullo.

- ya veremos Severus si cuando estemos nuevamente frente a frente sigues pensando que soy un jovencito -

No era fácil aceptar para Draco que se había obsesionado con un hombre mayor, su padre sabía de su ambivalencia sexual y no se lo recriminada... ¿cómo podría ser posible si el tenía las mismas preferencias?.

- de verdad si que ha cambiado Severus desde la adolescencia... - murmuró Draco antes de dormirse y soñar con el violinista.

Por su parte Lucius no imaginaba el encuentro de esa noche...

- Vaya Severus, realmente has cambiado desde Hogwarts... ya no eres ese chico asustadizo que tuve entre mis brazos -

En esa época tanto él como Severus habían tenido algunos roces, sin embargo, Lucius solo lo había hecho como un reto personal ya que nadie en el colegio se le resistía y él no iba a ser la excepción, después de haber conseguido a su presa la abandono.

- Pero que rencoroso eres Sev... aun después de tantos años... será un placer volver a verte... - pensó el rubio antes de dormirse.


End file.
